A metal cooling plate has been disposed against a battery cell to cool the battery cell. However, the inventors have recognized that a side of the metal cooling plate may have an abrasive residue formed thereon which can undesirably rub against an adjacent battery cell.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for an improved battery cell assembly and a method for manufacturing a cooling fin in the battery cell assembly that minimizes and/or eliminates the above-mentioned deficiency.